


There's always Another Ending

by Pooky1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: My venture back into fanfiction because I couldn't not fix that finale. It left me heartbroken at the choices they made for Dean, Sam and Castiel, as if all that character development had never happened.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	There's always Another Ending

Dean lost track of how long he’d sat there, head in his hands, with his back against the wall. He’d thought about praying, but who do you pray to when God is an evil, manipulative son of a bitch intent on destroying you along with everything and everyone you love?

Cas.

He asked himself the same question he’d asked over and over again while the tears had poured down his face. No single tear this time.

 _Why didn’t I say anything? Why didn’t I say anything?_ The words had become a mantra. Somehow, he still couldn’t face the answer. He’d never been afraid of anything in his life. _Another lie._ Something else to beat himself up with.

A noise made him glance up. He couldn’t face it being Chuck, standing there, smiling at him, knowing what he’d lost, who he’d lost. But it was Sam. _Sam. Always Sam._ He’d want to know why Dean hadn’t called. His brother knelt in front of him.

“Dean. Are you all right? Are you hurt?” Sam touched Dean’s shoulder, patted his arms. Dean could hardly lift his head. He didn’t want Sam to see him like this with his pain still so raw. His father’s words echoed in his mind. 'Your job is to take care of your brother.'

Dean shook his head. He lied again. 

“I’m fine. And you and Jack?” His body might not be hurt, but his heart had been broken into a thousand pieces.

“We’re okay. But everyone else has gone. There’s not another person left in the world. Something took them all. Where’s Cas?”

Dean didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to acknowledge that Cas had gone too – this time forever. _Why didn’t I tell him?_

“Dean. Where’s Cas?” Sam asked again, more urgently this time. 

“Gone.” Dean’s voice rasped so hard the words hurt his throat.

“Gone,” Sam repeated. “Gone where? I thought he’d be all right here with you."

“The Empty. Cas took Death to the Empty to stop her killing us both. He sacrificed himself again, but this time he isn’t coming back, Sam. I’ve lost him and I didn’t tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

Dean shook his head again then pushed against the wall and stood. “I need a drink. I need a lot of drink.” He brushed past Sam who followed him to the map room. Dean sat in a chair with his feet on another. The whisky burnt his throat though the first glass hardly touched the sides. He poured another then a third. Sam sat opposite him, waiting.

“What happened out there?” Dean needed to change the subject away from Cas, away from his failure.

“Death or Chuck took everyone. Bobby, Charlie,” Sam said. “Even those not from other worlds. Donna’s gone too.”

“And Jack?”

“He’s in his room. He was mumbling something when I left him there.”

“At least Death’s dead now. She’s in the Empty. That only leaves Chuck. This must be him—his doing.”

Sam took in a deep breath as if he was preparing himself to ask something difficult. “You didn’t answer me earlier. About Cas. What didn’t you tell him?” 

_Can I tell Sam? Sam has lost Eileen. But he understands love. Better than me. _He drained the glass then poured yet another.__

__“Cas had made a deal with the Empty to save Jack. He’d said that if he ever experienced a moment of pure happiness, the Empty could have him.”_ _

__“Happiness? Now? Who the hell could be happy now?”_ _

__Sam’s puzzled expression wasn’t surprising. _How do I explain? How do I tell my brother that Cas’ moment of happiness came from telling me how he felt about me, that he loved me, not how I’d always assumed, but love, a real romantic, Hallmark movie sort of love?_ He swallowed back the lump in his throat._ _

__“He told me something.”_ _

__“What could he tell you, now, with all that’s happened?”_ _

__Dean downed another glass. He raised his head and stared at Sam meeting his gaze. “He told me I’d changed him. He told me I’d made him a better person. He told me how he saw me…” He breathed in attempting to relax, to let the words out. “And he told me that he loved me.”_ _

__“But,” Sam said. “He’s said that before.”_ _

__“Not like this, Sam. Don’t you get it? He loves me. Love, Sam. The hearts and flowers sort of love. The way you love Eileen.”_ _

__Sam’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open when the meaning of Dean’s words hit him. “He was in love with you?”_ _

__Dean nodded. “I think so. And I didn’t say anything before the Empty took him. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. He pushed me away and let it take him.” Dean glanced at the bloody handprint on his shoulder which mirrored the one Cas had left on his skin when he’d dragged him from hell. Dean stared at the table. He couldn’t meet Sam’s questioning gaze again._ _

__Sam coughed, clearing his throat after he’d down a whole glass of whisky._ _

_He’s never been a drinker._

__“What good would it have done, Dean? Maybe it’s for the best. You’d only have had to let him down gently and hurt him, wouldn’t you?”_ _

__“The best!” Anger coursed through him. “The best!”_ _

__“Yeah. I don’t know. I mean, I wondered about you two. There were times when you looked at each other but I suppose I’d never thought of Cas having feelings like that. And you, well you’ve never… except when you needed to back in the day.”_ _

__“You knew about that?” Dean said, feeling the heat not just from the whisky rush into his face._ _

__“Yeah, I knew,” Sam whispered. “You did what you had to, Dean. You always did.” He poured himself another whisky. The bottle would soon be empty at the rate they were drinking._ _

__“And Cas. I mean, I know he’s an angel, and they can have vessels of either gender but… actual love?”_ _

__Dean blinked back yet another tear. He couldn’t cry in front of Sam. He was the strong one. “He said he wanted something he knew he couldn’t have.”_ _

__“You?” Sam asked._ _

__Dean nodded. “Yeah, me. I didn’t know how to answer. He said all these things about me. Things I’d never allowed myself to believe. I’d never allowed myself to get close to him. I’d never felt worthy. I pushed every feeling I had for him away. He’s an angel—a huge celestial being. I’m a hunter. He once told me that he thought I’d be able to hear his true voice and see his true form because I was special. But I couldn’t. I thought it meant… I don’t know, but it stuck with me. Whenever I thought there was more, I remembered I wasn’t special enough, not for him. But when he said those words today. When he gave me hope and told me how much I’d changed him. He pulled down the walls I’d built to protect myself. But then I didn’t have the words. I didn’t have the time. The Empty took him before I had the chance to tell him.”_ _

__“Tell him what, Dean?” Sam’s tone had softened. _He knows_. The look in his eyes told Dean, Sam knew. All he needed to do was say the words. So many times, he’d nearly let his feelings slip – keeping Cas’s coat, following him into Purgatory, taking care of his body, fretting, worrying, letting Sam rib him about Destiel. He needed to say the words out loud to someone, if not to Cas._ _

__“That I loved him too. That I’d loved him for years. That I couldn’t tell him because of who he was and who I am. That everything else, everyone else, weren’t real. I loved him, Sam. He wasn’t just an angel, a soldier of God to be used in any fight. He was Cas—my Cas. And now he’s gone.” Tears flowed unbidden. He wiped them away. Sam patted his arm._ _

__“Come on, Dean. There’s still hope. You know how this works. Cas has died so many times and come back.”_ _

__“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. You’ve lost someone too.”_ _

__“And I want to get Eileen back. We’ve still got work to do. We go on. It’s what we do. And maybe we’ll get what we want.”_ _

__A tiny faint spark of hope burned in Dean’s soul. He swallowed down the rest of the whiskey. The family business wasn’t finished—not yet._ _

__“I’ve got it.” They both turned to see Jack. Before he could say any more, Dean’s phone rang._ _

__“Cas?” Dean raced up the stairs as Cas told him he was hurt. But the face behind the door wasn’t Cas. He shut it immediately. “Lucifer!”_ _

__Like a bad penny, here he was again plotting against Chuck, wanting them onside. Plans were made, but once Lucifer had gone again, Jack explained. He knew angels. He knew they’d fight among themselves given a chance._ _

__“Set Lucifer and Michael on each other. Let them each vie for God’s favour. I can absorb their power and increase mine. It’s what I’ve been doing – drawing strength from things around me. Maybe, if I can take the power of two archangels, I’ll be strong enough to take on God. It’s the only chance we have.”_ _

__Dean and Sam worked in a vacuum. Chuck occasionally showed his power, his ability to manipulate. Giving Dean hope when a dog appeared only to take it away again. Once Lucifer had fallen into their trap, they used Death’s book of how God might die to draw him and Michael together at the place where Jack was born, next to the lake with mountains all around. Dean simply associated it with Cas’s last death._ _

__“It’s the place I feel strongest,” Jack explained when they were planning._ _

__“And you’re sure Chuck will kill Michael, even though Michael will have told him where we are?” Sam asked._ _

__“You know Chuck,” Jack said._ _

__Dean shrugged. “Such a doucebag. Then you can absorb his power like Lucifer’s without hurting yourself. You’re sure now. Cas would have wanted us to take care of you.”_ _

__Jack placed a hand on each of them. “You, Sam, and Cas are my fathers. The best fathers a person could have.”_ _

___A person._ Dean patted Jack’s arm._ _

__True to form, despite Michael’s pleading, Chuck destroyed him while he, Sam and Jack lay where he’d carelessly tossed them. This could go either way but if Chuck killed them, Jack believed he had enough power to bring them back. It was a risk they were both prepared to take. They’d fought and died for the world before. He and Sam were prepared to do it again._ _

__Chuck stood gazing at them. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was this almighty being, omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent. “That’s it. Eternal suffering is over rated. I’m cancelling your show.”_ _

__Dean glanced at Sam who swung his fist at Chuck. Every time he hit one of them back, they got up again. Neither gave in knowing Jack was there absorbing every punch. Minute after minute, blow after blow, getting up every time, holding each other, smiling, and laughing in the face of God. They stood together as they always had done. Sam and Dean, not against the world, but for the world, until Chuck realised they weren’t alone and turned._ _

__“Hi, Jack” Chuck strolled closer and clicked his fingers then clicked again—nothing happened._ _

___It’s working._ Hope surged through Dean’s body. Jack placed his hands either side of Chuck’s face. His eyes shone bright. He held on until finally Chuck fell to the floor then clicked his fingers taking care of Dean and Sam’s injuries._ _

__Chuck stared at them from the ground. “So this is how it ends.”_ _

__Sam picked up the book and threw it at him. Chuck turned page after empty page, confused._ _

__“There’s nothing here.”_ _

__“No, only Death can read it, so we had to come up with another plan. And Jack here had worked out that he was absorbing power. First Lucifer’s power, then Michael’s, and now yours.”_ _

__Chuck grimaced. “See, this is why you’re my favourites. For the first time I have no idea what’s going to happen next. Is this where you kill me? I could never think of an ending where I lost. Am I going to die at the hands of Sam Winchester? Dean Winchester? The ultimate killer.”_ _

__Dean flinched at his words. Cas had told him he was more than that—more than Daddy’s blunt instrument. He glanced at Sam who nodded._ _

__“Sorry, Chuck” The man who was once God lay protecting his head, waiting for the final blow that never came. Dean walked away with Sam following._ _

__“What?” Chuck cried, confused._ _

__Dean turned. “You see, that’s not me. That’s not us.”_ _

__“You’re sure his power won’t come back?” Sam asked. Jack nodded._ _

__“This is the ending where you are just like us,” Dean said._ _

__“You’ll get old and die,” Sam added. “And no one will remember you.”_ _

__They drove away leaving Chuck crying for them to wait and headed for the nearest town. After climbing out of Baby, they stood waiting for Jack to do his thing._ _

__“Are you sure you can carry this off?” Dean asked Jack._ _

__Jack smiled, took in a breath, and closed his eyes. All around them people returned and carrying out their everyday lives as if nothing had happened. All around the world people did the same, in every street, house, railway station, office, restaurant and bar, people returned, as did the dog. Jack smiled at what he had done._ _

__“Way to go, Jack. I mean it. Way to go” Dean spun taking it all in._ _

__“What do we call you?” Sam asked._ _

__Jack shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. And Amara is with me now. She’s… inside me. The world is balanced again. But this time, people can do as they want, and so can you. Every monster is gone. There’s nothing for you to hunt any more. Everyone is back.”_ _

__“Everyone one?” Sam asked._ _

__“Eileen is back at the bunker waiting for you,” Jack said._ _

__Sam grabbed Dean’s arm. “So we’ll head back to the bunker then.”_ _

__“No,” Jack said. “I’ve still some work to do. I’ll be around.”_ _

__“And Cas?” Dean finally asked afraid of the answer._ _

__Jack frowned. “That’s the work I’ve still to do. The Empty needs… emptying.” With those final words, he waved, walked away, and disappeared leaving them looking at each other before Sam hurried to the car and Dean followed him._ _

__Eileen was in the kitchen when they got back. Dean retreated to his room with the dog, leaving them to it. He called everyone to check they were there, Bobby, Jody, Donna and the girls, Garth and his family, who were no longer werewolves – that would need some explaining – Charlie and her girlfriend, all the other hunters wondering what to do with themselves now the monsters had gone. One by one, he ticked off his list. At some point, he ordered a pizza, collected it, and ate it alone with a beer. Well, alone except for Fergus, yes, he’d given the dog a name._ _

__The next day, he ventured out for breakfast, to find Sam and Eileen, cooking together. It was too much for now. He took Fergus for his walk through the woodland then watched, sat on a bench, while he fetched a stick._ _

__“Hello, Dean.”_ _

__He felt before he saw. Cas’s leg against his own sat next to him. He turned his head slowly wanting to believe he wasn’t hallucinating.  
“Cas. Is it really you?”_ _

__“Yes, Dean. Jack got me out of the Empty.”_ _

__Dean wanted to touch Cas so much, but he held off. “How?”_ _

__“He did a deal. There’s always a deal to be done with the Empty. He got all of us out, but he had to leave his power behind—his and Amara’s.”_ _

__Dean swallowed hard. “Where is he? Where’s Jack? Is he all right?”_ _

__“He’s fine. He’s in the bunker waiting for us. He’s human now. So is Amara. Jack sent her to a spa resort somewhere.”_ _

__“So there’s no God anymore?”_ _

__“There’s no God and no Devil. There is a heaven where you can live as you want, and a hell. Rowena is still in charge. People can still be monsters even if all the others have gone, but hell can rehabilitate as well as punish.”_ _

__Dean hardly dare ask the next question. “And Chuck?” he whispered._ _

__Cas smiled that small smile he had when he stared off into the distance with mischief in those beautiful blue eyes. “Ah, well, Chuck is back doing what he’s always done—he’s writing.”_ _

__Dean sat up knocking Fergus who sat next to his knee. Absentmindedly, he leaned down and patted the dog’s head. “Sorry, boy.”_ _

__“Don’t worry. Chuck’s words don’t have any power now. He’s started to write a series of paranormal crime thrillers with an investigating duo called Thursday and McLeod.”_ _

__Dean couldn’t help himself. He laughed creasing over. Human or not, Cas’s delivery of information was still as deadpan as ever. He lifted a hand and placed it on Cas’s shoulder. “That, man. That is beautiful.”_ _

__Cas nodded. “We couldn’t get Crowley back because he died on another world. It seems fitting he should be remembered somehow even if only in chuck’s books.”_ _

__Dean patted the dog again. “Not only there. Meet Fergus,” he said. “I suppose we’d better be getting back. Don’t want to leave Jack playing gooseberry for too long”_ _

__“Yes, I’d like that. I forgot how hungry these bodies get. About what I said the last time we were together. I don’t want you to feel you have to…”_ _

__Dean stood and held out his hand. Cas took it and they strolled back to the bunker._ _

__“So, you and Cas,” Sam said. Dean had gone to get more beer from the kitchen. He grinned. They’d discussed all sort of plans for the future. Jack positively fizzed with joy at being a real boy. Dean had just about held off calling him Pinocchio._ _

__“We’re not rushing into anything,” Dean said. “We have a lot of talking to do.” He handed Sam a beer._ _

__“You know I only want you both to be happy, don’t you?”_ _

__Dean nodded. It was still hard to talk about this, even with Sam, especially with Sam. “Let’s get back before all the food’s gone.”_ _

__Later, that night, Cas followed Dean back to his room._ _

__“I didn’t want to assume anything, Cas. You said we need to talk. Would you mind if I talked first?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed._ _

__“I’ve sort of said my piece,” Cas replied. They moved so they sat next to each other with their backs against the headboard. Dean finished off the beer and dimmed the lights. He lay his hands on his front and flexed his fingers. Okay. Time to say the words._ _

__“From that very first time we met, you didn’t just leave your mark on my arm, Cas, you left it on my heart. It’s just… it’s just… I was the last person to see it.”_ _

__Dean leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas moved his arm behind Dean’s head letting his palm fall on the place he’d left that mark. Dean turned his head to face Cas. Hesitantly at first, Cas brushed his lips across Dean’s mouth. Dean could have sworn there were fireworks like the sparks which had surrounded Cas when he’d walked slowly forward all those years ago. The kiss deepened. Dean poured twelve long years of emotion into this new connection between them, all the while letting Cas take control. He breathed in through his nose allowing Cas’s scent to fill his senses until finally, Cas pulled back once more._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Cas said. “I’ve dreamed of that for so long.” Dean pressed a finger to his lips._ _

__“Let me speak, please,” he said. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m sorry for everything—every time I told you to leave, every time I made you feel less, any time I treated you as a weapon, and nothing more. You truly are my best friend. But you are so much more, and I didn’t, or couldn’t, always face that fact. I think, deep down, I always knew, but you were an angel—the angel of Thursday, God’s soldier. I was never worthy…”_ _

__“You were always worthy, Dean. You were the most important man…”_ _

__“No, Cas. Don’t you get it? It was you. Chuck said as much. In every other world you did as you were told but not in this one.”_ _

__“My cracked chassis?”_ _

__Dean smiled that small smile he kept only for Cas. Not too much but not enough for anyone to wonder. “In this world, you joined team free will, and that difference changed everything for us and for everyone.”_ _

__Cas nodded. “Naomi once said I was lost as soon as I met you. She got that right. I loved you, then fell in love with you. I found a family. You, Sam, and Jack, but many, many others as well. So where do we go from here?”_ _

__“I have a few ideas,” Dean said, his eyes shining._ _

__“I don’t. I’ve only…”_ _

__“I know, Cas. There’s no hurry. We need to sleep now. It’s been a long day. But before we do there’s something I need to say. I didn’t give you an answer before. I didn’t tell you, but I need to.”_ _

__“It’s all right, Dean.”_ _

__“No, Cas. Let me, please. I love you. I guess I’ve always loved you.”_ _

__“Our profound bond,” Cas said._ _

__Dean nodded. For the first time in a long time, he slept contentedly that night, without dreams or nightmares, with his arms wrapped around the man he loved._ _

__* * * *  
They stood outside the bunker staring at a new dawn. God was dead. And with him had gone all the good and evil he’d created. There were no more angels, no more demons, and no more creatures of darkness roaming the land, nothing now to hunt and kill. Cas waited, unsure of what to do or say. All that was left was life. Each of them had to find their purpose now – make their own way. Sam stepped forward first, holding Eileen’s hand. Dean tensed beside Cas._ _

__“I’ve been accepted back at Stanford. The monsters may be gone, but there are still fights to be fought and wrongs to be righted. We knew this time would come, Dean. Eileen’s coming with me.”_ _

__“There’s a school for the deaf,” she said, as she signed. “One of us in the Law is enough. I’m going to teach.”_ _

__“Along with a few self-defence classes on the side,” Sam said. His eyes shone with love and pride. A look returned by Eileen. Cas moved next. He held out his hand to Sam who took it and then pulled him into a huge hug. Eileen joined in._ _

__“We’ll miss you,” Cas said, although he still had no idea what he’d do except look after Dean and Jack. The boy might have helped to save the world, but he was still a boy with a lot of learning to do. Eventually, he let go and stepped back. Sam hugged Jack then turned to his brother._ _

__“You’ll be all right.” It was more of a statement than a question._ _

__“Of course I will.”_ _

__Cas stood to one side as they hugged with tears running down their faces. These two men had saved the world so many times. Dean slapped Sam on the back and stood away._ _

__“I’ve found a place near Jodie.”_ _

__This was news to Cas, but Dean had been on the phone for some time the day before._ _

__“There’s a bar for sale near her. You know I’ve always wanted one. I can fix cars on the side, maybe look into getting a ranch. I don’t know – play a few games of pool, and help out the local sheriff if she needs me. There’s a school there for Jack too.” Dean turned to face Cas. “I wondered if you’d want to join us.”_ _

__Cas could hardly believe the words. “Um, yes,” he mumbled. “Yes. Someone needs to keep an eye on the pair of you.” Jack grinned from ear to ear._ _

__Dean took his hand. “And Claire will be nearby until she starts training. Another sheriff in the making.”_ _

__“So this is it,” Sam said. “Time to go.” They strolled towards the cars. Sam jumped into the passenger seat of Eileen’s jeep._ _

__“Still riding shotgun,” he said. Eileen turned on the engine and the jeep moved off while they stood and waved until it disappeared over the horizon._ _

__“Time to go,” Dean said. Jack got in the back of Baby. “I’ll miss this place.”_ _

__“You okay?” Cas asked._ _

__“Yeah. This is how it should be—how I wanted it to be. In the end family is all that matters and we’re family—you, me and Jack.”_ _

__It was enough. They’d both said their I love yous at different times. They both knew. Cas walked to the passenger side. To his surprise, Dean didn’t get in immediately but opened the trunk and took something out. He put it on the roof and stood in front of Cas with his hands-on Cas’s shoulder, eased off the trench coat, then folded it carefully. Cas shivered at Dean’s touch. Checking his feelings, he decided it was in a good way. Dean loosened and removed his tie._ _

__“You should change that shirt as well, but this will have to do for now.” Cas unfurled the blue and green flannel shirt Dean gave him and placed it over his own._ _

__“We can sort out the jeans later. No one ever tended bar in those.”_ _

__“I always wanted to learn to cook. We could serve food.”_ _

__“Sounds like a plan.” Dean opened the door for Cas to step inside, shut it then stowed Cas’s coat and tie in the back before joining him in the front._ _

__“Driver chooses the music,” he said, grinning._ _

__“You are always welcome to choose, Dean. And now we get to choose our own happy ever after too.” Dean turned on the engine. Kansas blared out of the speakers and Baby headed down the road once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Dean and Cas to be together. I wanted Sam and Eileen to be together. I wanted no going to heaven. I wanted everyone back able to live their lives out on Earth. I wanted no God and no Devil. I wanted no monsters. I wanted Jack to have a life too and really get his fathers together.  
> I write contemporary gay romance and I needed a happy ever after like the air I breathe. This is my HEA for them all.  
>  Oh, and I decided not to include the sex scene. Maybe I'll publish one with it in if people want it.


End file.
